everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Konge Trollsworthe
Konge Trollsworthe is the son of the Troll Princess from East of the Sun and West of the Moon. In the destiny conflict, he is a Royal. Of course, sometimes he is tempted to attach a "bel" at the end of it. Appearance Konge is not handsome by either human standards or troll standards. The humans think he's too trollish, with blood red shaggy hair that reaches his neck, with uneven patches, and randomly placed spots of black, he's got a sharply angled face, his skin is a dusky grey patched with brown and black in random places, a round, rather large nose, and a mouth full of uneven, crooked teeth. But because of his small, almost dainty hands, white teeth, normal shaped and sized head, and quite normal looking green eyes, he looks to human like, or "lowlander-ish" to put it in Trollish terms, to be handsome according to the trolls. He's ugly no matter who you ask. He wears denim pants with red stitching, a black belt, a white vest, and a pendant with a huge ruby around his neck. To cover his hands as best he can, he wears black gloves. Personality He tries to be perfect. A perfect Troll Royal that is. He has standards that may seem a little strange to some of the humans, but he usually never swerves from those standards unless the right person suggests that he does for his own benefit. He doesn't really know how to rebel the right way. And what he considers rebelling, a lot of people wouldn't. According to his mother, being a Troll Royal, includes, among other things, never brushing one's teeth, standing straight no matter what because of course one never knows when someone may see one, never eating food lowlander hands have touched, especially if they'll be eating the same food, and never bending over. Strange and frankly stupid things he has to bend to, and occasionally he doesn't, like the never brushing the teeth. Hes got a weak spot for money, but not because he wants to buy a lot of stuff or because he wants to hoard the money and say he's rich, (actually for the longest time he never knew you could buy stuff with money) but because it's shiny. He loves shiny things and hoards them away, only pulling them out occasionally to look at it. Even though he may try to live up to expectations set on him by his mother, he actually is quite lazy. When he doesn't feel something is important, which is most of the things that he really should be doing, he doesn't bother to do them. Or he does do them, but he half butts them and then stares back in surprise when the solution backfires on him. Sarcasm definitely must be his second language. This little boy has been sarcastic practically since birth, and he's very good at it. So if you want to even sort of understand what he's telling you, just take it as sarcasm, unless your 100 percent sure he's being totally honest. Konge is expected by his mother to have children one day, have a lot of children, to continue the legacy, and he actually wouldn't mind having children when he's old enough, but he doubts he'll be able too be a father. He's afraid since his own father is absent, (though through no fault of his own) and his mother being a text book terrible mother, he's afraid that if he ever has children, he'll turn into that. He doesn't know how to be a father. (Of course Zero always pelts him with whatever she can find and retorts that to be a good father is to the exact opposite of what her father and his mother do. Simple as that.) Friends Zero Bishop She amuses him, but he honestly never imagined that they'd be friends. But the first time he'd got in trouble, he was left alone in the detention room, with only her sitting in the back of the room. He wanted to ignore her, as she blabbered on, and he would have, until she pelted him with a wadded up piece of paper then laughed when he jumped. He retaliated and they had a paper fight. When they stopped laughing, they introduced each other and eventually became friends. They have fun together, and she's his number one "do something other than being a royal or a troll" person, but they don't agree on quite a lot of things. Romance "Love won't turn me into a handsome prince." Family Mother: Hvit Trollsworthe Cruel, heartless woman, who is forever both ordering her son around and telling him how useless he is. He used to want to make her proud, but that desire melted away when he hit double digits, and fully understood that nothing he ever did would make her proud of him and he should just stop trying. He never got any gift from her at any point, because according to her, trolls do not celebrate like the lowlanders, even though he had seen many trolls celebrate birthdays and Christmas. He thinks, perhaps rightly so, that she just doesn't want to spend money on him. She doesn't even bother defending him to others who say he's worthless. She'll just agree as if stating a fact, and it always makes Konge die a little inside every time he hears it, even now, when he pretends that his mother means nothing to him, except to be the butt of quite a lot of his jokes. Father: Bjorn Prins He doesn't have a father at all at the castle, and whenever he used to ask his mother about where his father was, she spat on him and told him that as far as anyone in the world was concerned, Konge was hers and hers alone, and that's all he need to know. But one night, late, after one of her dinner parties where she had drunk herself silly, he heard the story. Apparently, during the part of their story where the princess drugged the bear/prince, Hvit had gotten a little closer than the story entailed before sending the girl in, and as a result had wounded up pregnant. She hadn't been showing by the end of the story, and by the time she was, she was in power and no one could judge her for it. Bjorn knows nothing of his son with the Troll Princess, and Konge is pretty certain that the reason Hvit hates him is that he's half human, never mind that he looks the most like a troll, and you have to look really close to see his human features. Distant, very distant, Cousin: Hagatha Trollsworthe Hagatha is also dead to the family as far as Hvit is concerned, but for a different reason than one would think. You see, Hvit and the majority of her kingdom, if not all of it, are living in the past, abiding by the rules set in place a long time before this retelling of the story, and as such, despise lowlanders and use the term as a demeaning one. Hagatha, or Haggie, as she used to be called affectionately by her family, does not. She abides by the rules "you need food to live and need money for food", and refused to get money dishonestly. Since she was not set to inherit any of the vast treasure, she resorted to plan b. Get a job. A job that would hire trolls was hard to find, until Milton Grimm placed an add for a secretary. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she applied, and was the best candidate there, so she got the job. As soon as her family found out, they flipped, and asked, among other things "how she could live knowing a lowlander stood above her". She ignored them, and cut them off. (or they cut her off, it's unclear what happened.) Half Sister: Airi Prins She doesn't know he's her half brother, but he does. He really hoped that Bjorn had no other children, so that he wouldn't have to run into the child of his blood father, but to no avail. They may not look anything alike, other than the fact that they both have green eyes, but he can tell they are brother and sister. He can't tell her that, though. Airi seems to have the perfect life, a loving mother, a loving father, and a great home. The exact opposite of his life, but that isn't the point. The point is, he would be a complete and total monster if he ruined that by saying her father unknowingly had a child with a troll and low and behold, he is it! Which is why he avoids her. He avoids her when she's lost and is supposed to bring her back to group, he avoids her when she offers him comfort, and the reason behind it? He's afraid if he looks at her too long, his mouth will open with a "I'm your brother!" Interests For the longest time, his answer would be anything that his mother disapproved of, which is quite a lot of things, but now that he's basically free of her ever watching eyes...he doesn't really have a specific hobby, other than driving people, mainly Zero, crazy, but he does like chalk drawing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon